


Glow (PG 13ish)

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: A bumpy ride had by all





	Glow (PG 13ish)

Written straight to the board for SC 116 hosted by AdelaideGirl - Moya wants her close up Mr DeMille. It’s a meagre contribution but the challenge is about Moya so I just HAD to write something!

Setting: Space, some time after the event of PKWs.

No spoilers

Word Count: 780

Rating: well PG or maybe PG-13?

No beta, so all horrors are mine

**Glow (PG-13sh)**

At the sudden lurching motion of the ship, the amnexus fluid sloshed violently out of the pool drenching head to toe both Aeryn and Chiana, who were trying to finish a very large pile of laundry. Little D may be little but he sure went through a lot of clothes for such a small being.

“Here we go again. Hold on tight Chi, Moya is almost there again…” Aeryn said with an amused twinkle in her eye while wiping herself down and slipping in between two ribs to brace herself against the imminent bumpy ride.

Chiana only grinned widely in response and also secured herself between two ribs, ready for the turbulence to come.

Back on the sleeping tier, in their family quarters John steadied himself on his feet and then grabbed D from his floor play-mat and, hugging the toddler tight to his chest, took refuge in the shower unit where they would be less likely to be thrown about too far or too hard.

“Oh boy, D, here we go again. Hold on tight to your old man and we’ll be just fine. By now we have this drill down to a fine art, don’t we?” He cooed looking down at his son, a happy grin lighting-up his features.

On Command, Rygel turned a darker shade of green as his three stomachs heaved in unison, his recent repast under serious threat of projectile ejection.

“Oh no, not again.” He muttered miserably to himself, his little hands reaching out to grab the edge of the nearest console to steady himself. “Why? Why is this happening to me?” He selfishly moaned. But deep down, somewhere in between nausea and disgruntlement, his old, big heart was swelling with joy a little.

In the mess hall, Noranti almost fell backwards on her eema at the shuddering jolt but only just managed in the nick of time to get her balance back to save the big pot containing dinner. She clamped a lid on it, put it on the floor in a corner where she hoped it would survive intact and then she danced her way to a bolted down bench where she held on for dear life, all the while singing completely out of tune a happy ditty to herself about youth and love.

“People, prepare for… well you know what to prepare for…” Pilot announced over the comms, rather unnecessarily really as this was not the first time in the current weeken that Moya had gone through this - and it would not be the last by any stretch of the imagination. His voice was tinged with a mixture of emotions: a touch of embarrassment (he was after all only a young Pilot and this was all quite new to him), a small dose of tension, a soupcon of excitement and a whole lot of delight for Moya.

____

Unaware - and frankly totally uncaring - about the goings-on on board, Moya slowly and sensually brushed her side against the large, golden Leviathan who had been the centre of her universe for the last few solar days and flew past him, certain he would follow her. Which he promptly did.

She felt… how did she feel? It was hard for her to think clearly but, yes, she felt alive. Alive like never before and almost dizzy with happiness.

She coyly slowed down to let him catch up to her and then she let pure energy run through the veins and channels in her skin until she glowed brightly all over as blindingly as when she was about to starburst. But this was not starburst. This was a different kind of corruscation, the kind that she was fast becoming addicted to, the kind that preceded the best feeling she had ever felt before in her life, the feeling she wanted to feel again. Right now!

The male saw her glow and pulse in the deep darkness of space and knew that she was ready for him yet again. He flanked her, he nudged her and when she nudged him back, he covered her with his massive bulk and began the mating dance.

____

“Well, that went on for a looong while!” Chiana said laughing when Moya’s shuddering finally came to a halt. “Lucky her!”

“Indeed, it did.” Aeryn replied, smiling widely. Then, practical as ever, she slipped out of her safe place and said:”If John is anything to go by, we have about 30 to 40 macrots before that male Leviathan wakes up from his nap and goes for Moya all over again, so let’s finish the laundry and get something to eat.” She winked at Chiana and added:”All of a sudden, I am starving!”

The End


End file.
